Julianna Monroe
"Mal I listeined to you for centuries now its your turn to listein" Julianna Monroe is a vampire. History Pre History Julianna was born to Hungarian royalty during the 10th century AD. 10th century AD, Hungary While sneaking out of her family castle at night she was approached by a strange man, who told her that she smelled good. He he proceeded to turn her. During her transition he made her kill her family to complete her transformation. About a decade later her maker continued to abuse her. One night she came across Jake who then killed her maker and disappeared. She spent decades trying to find him but never did. During that time she became a ripper and lived outside of society. Jake found her again and gave her a choice to join him or die. Late 12th century During this time she was discovered by the new Brotherhood of the Five. They captured her and attempted to kill but she was saved by jake, who then turned her into an enhanced Original. Personality Julianna is shown to be calculating yet loyal and generally willing to absolve humans that aggravate her, unless they have grievously crossed her. She is also completely loyal to Mal-El for what he has done for her and may even love him. She is also a master suductress, being able to convince men to do what she wants. After becoming a vampire that part of her was increased. Julianna is also capable of great jealousy. Abilities Due to her advanced age and the fact she was turned by Jake into an enhanced vampire. She is more powerful than normal vampires and is stronger than or equal to the Mikaelsons. * Super Strength - Vampires are much stronger than humans and grow stronger with time. Julianna is far more stronger than normal vampires, werewolves and humans. Her strength is greater than Alaric's after he became an Original. * Super Speed - Vampires can accelerate their movements to cover short distances in an instant, faster than the human eye can see. When running across long distances, they appear as vibrating blurs of motion. * Emotional Control - Like all vampires, Julianna has the ability to switch off her humanity. * Super Agility - Vampires possess superhuman stamina, flexibility, reflexes, agility, and dexterity. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. This ability improves with age. * Super Durability - Being turned into an Enhanced Original, she can take far more trauma than any normal vampires, werewolves, hybrids, and humans, can without much discomfort or injury. * Dream Manipulation - Vampires can control dreams and subconscious. The vampires can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the distortion of reality and trapped in the dreams. * Heightened Senses - They can hear whispered conversations, even ones in far off buildings, smell blood, and see in total darkness. * Immortality - A vampire stops aging once turned. Upon their transformation, vampires then on become immune to all conventional illness, disease, virus and infection. * Accelerated Healing - Vampires can snap their finger bones back into place after being broken and have been seen to fully recover from gunshots, stab wounds, and torso impalement. * Day Walking - Julianna has the ability to walk in the daylight through the use of her daylight walking ring. * Enthrallment -''' She can control men and even some women to do her will with a single touch. This ability is specifically unique to her. Weaknesses Though she is stronger than the Originals, she shares all of their weaknesses. * * '''Vervain - Vervain burns Originals just like it does with the other vampires, although an Original will heal very fast to the point where the damage done by the vervain is gone in seconds. * Sunlight - In the sunlight she will burn but not die. * Stakes - A wooden stake through the heart will neutralize an original and the original will appear as if they were dead but will revive within a few hours. * Invitation - In order to enter any house owned by humans, they need to be invited by a person that officially lives there or the person of entitlement. Once invited the vampire cannot be uninvited. If a vampire lives in a house, other vampires can enter freely and if a vampire is in the house without being invited in it will become disoriented and will begin to suffocate. * Magic - It is said a witch with enough power can kill a being as powerful as an original but its never been proven. * Desiccation - Being completely drained of blood or the heart stopping will cause an original vampire to desiccate like any other vampire, lose most of it's strength and any ability to move. The desiccated original will appear as a corpse and can only start functioning again once they feed on blood. This proccess can be replicated artificially by a witch casting a desiccation spell. * Werewolf Bite - Where a werewolf bite can't kill Originals, it weakens them and gives them the same sort of effect as it would an ordinary vampire, causing hallucinations. However, the effect only lasts for a few hours. * White Oak Ash Dagger '''- An enchanted silver dagger dipped in the ash of the tree will kill an original but only as long as the dagger remains in their heart. * '''White Oak Stake - This is the only weapon that can kill her. * Zombie Bite/Blood - A bite from a zombie won't kill her nor will its blood, but it will weaken her temporarily.